


A story of coffee and fate.

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Hanamaki, Bokuto Barista, Fluff, M/M, Matsuhana is the main first off bc Bokuaku need to meet, Matsukawa coffee shop owner, Maybe some angst, Tw: FOOD IS MENTIONED A LOT, coffee shop AU, editor akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: A new coffee shop called Java nice day opens up around the corner from Hanamaki’s apartment. The tired romance author can't help but go and have a look at it. There he finds the best profiteroles he ever had. The most amazing coffee... And a beautiful man who owns the café.The two are intrigued by each other at first and as their encounters continue who knows what will happen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the smell of coffee that Hanamaki had always found comforting. He didn’t know exactly what it was but when a new coffee shop opened up near him. He couldn’t help but feel as if fate was on his side. 

Java nice day was the name of the place and Hanamaki couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he read it. Whoever owned this place was sure to be his type of person. He was sure of that much at least. So he entered the warm café from the chilling winter air. 

He almost gasped. The layout was absolutely beautiful and had sort of a warm and homely feel to it. The treats behind the glass counter almost had him drooling and his eyes quickly wracked over the drinks... They all had such funny names it was beautiful. 

“Welcome.”   
A deep and smooth voice spoke out which sent shivers down Hanamaki’s spine. The pink-haired man twirled to see who his company was and held in a gasp. In front of him was quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

Stunning black hair that was held back in a beautifully messy bun... Piercings which only seemed to accentuate his plump and soft lips... Tanned and beautiful skin... Then his eyes... They were such a beautiful colour almost like that of coffee itself and seemed to entrance Hanamaki with every second he gazed into them. He felt as if he had been blessed to exist on the very planet of the man before him. 

“What can I get you?” The man asked in that oh so beautiful voice once more.  
Hanamaki gulped slightly and uttered out his order which the man responded to by giving him a soft smile.   
“Please take a seat and I will bring it to you.” 

Hanamaki nodded stiffly and practically raced to his seat with flushed cheeks. This strange man had him absolutely flustered just with a cute smile... He felt like one of the characters he wrote about honestly... 

That thought reminded him why he came here in the first place and he glanced around at the seat he had taken... It was in the corner of the café and was darker than the other areas but it was a really nice booth nonetheless. It provided a sense of comfort and Hanamaki felt relief flood through him as he found a plug socket for his laptop. He grabbed the expensive device from his bag and immediately set it up then got to work. Akaashi would scold him if he was late on these pages because then it made Akaashi late or having to work longer and harder...   
Hanamaki sighed and tried to shake the rather attractive man as he tried to focus on his work. A happy editor meant a happy life for the author. 

Bokuto found himself slightly confused as he watched his boss/friend get an order ready all by himself. Bokuto had offered to help him but Matsukawa said he had it and that he’d take it to the table. Out of curiosity Bokuto peered at the table in question and saw a rather beautiful man typing away on a rather expensive looking laptop. The man seemed to be in the zone as if everything else in the world didn’t matter all that mattered was whatever he was writing... 

“He’s cute, is that why you wanna take his order matsuroon?” Bokuto teased his friend with a smirk.   
Matsukawa turned holding the cute guys coffee and glared at Bokuto for using that awful nickname. 

The one time in his entire life he accidentally face-planted onto a box of macaroons whilst drunk and now his friends would never let it go. Honestly, it was humiliating when they told him and they even had pictures where he had smushed macaroons stuck to his face... Matsukawa slightly shivered at remembering his shame.

“No it’s not just because he’s cute,” Matsukawa denied and walked over to the working pink-haired guy.

Which left Bokuto to smirk to himself as he watched his friend go... He admitted the guy was cute. That was a huge step for Matsu ‘I don’t have interest in anyone I just want to open my coffee shop’ kawa.  
....Maybe he needed a different name for that. 

Hanamaki took off his round glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly when he suddenly heard a light clink from beside him. He quickly shoved back on his glasses and looked up to discover the beautiful man was back. Hanamaki made sure to read his name tag this time and smiled at him.  
“Thanks, Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa blinked at the man for a moment... He had such a beautiful voice... He didn’t quite process it when the man had quietly uttered his order. Yet hearing it now whilst he spoke so clearly... It wasn’t the voice Matsukawa expected to come from him either and it was a pleasant surprise. Matsukawa took this time to trail his eyes over the man before him... He looked well put together honestly quite fashionable... His nails were painted with a soft pink with a few having cherry blossoms painted onto them yet the paint was chipped. He had bags under his gorgeous, chocolate eyes hidden behind those round frames and freckles lightly dotting his nose and cheeks. 

Matsukawa suddenly broke away from his staring as he heard the bell ring once more making him smile softly at the man before excusing himself.

Hanamaki was slightly sad to see him leave if he’s honest. He didn’t mind being stared at by him as odd at it sounded. His eyes didn’t seem to hold any judgment merely curiosity. He thought it was cute how the man had seemingly just focused on him... Hanamaki let out a happy sigh before turning his attention to his order. A few profiteroles and a cup of Americano with... Well quite a few shots seeing as Hanamaki needed them. 

Hanamaki picked up a profiterole and happily ate it. The cream was perfect and not over whipped at all... The chocolate on top of it was really expensive tasting... He smiled happily to himself as he finished the rest of them. It was no secret he loves profiteroles and these... Might be the best he’s ever had and he’s had a lot of them. 

Hanamaki then took a sip of his coffee and paused for a moment. The smell was so so good and really refreshed his tired self alone. Then the taste... Probably the best coffee he’d ever had too. They definitely ground their own beans here he could tell. He practically lived and breathed for coffee and cafés due to his job and this... Just became his new favourite place.   
Great profiteroles.  
Delectable coffee...  
A cute worker..... 

Hanamaki smiles to himself and took another sip of his coffee.   
Yes, this... This was definitely fate.   
As a romance author, he knew that much. 

Time passed quickly in the café too quickly for Hanamaki’s liking actually...   
It wasn't until Matsukawa had come over to his corner in the café where he seemed to be in his own world that he realised... He was the only one left in the café.   
”Oh shit I'm so sorry for staying so long, ” Hanamaki apologised and quickly went about putting his belongings away.   
”No no it's alright, I didn't want to disturb your work, thank you for staying so long actually do you... Like the café?” Matsukawa asked with a slight hint of nervousness. 

After all, this was his dream. The approval of his customers was the most important if he wanted to keep the place running. 

Hanamaki stood up and smiled at him softly which seemed to completely illuminate the dim area of the café.   
“I love it, your profiteroles, the coffee, the actual feel and design of the café, all of it was just amazing and so very unique, this just became my new favourite spot,” Hanamaki winked at him.   
Matsukawa’s heart swelled at the other man's praise... His dream was really coming true now...   
“Thank you...” Matsukawa mumbled with slightly flushed cheeks.

Hanamaki grinned at him one last time before heading to the door. He was close to opening it but hesitated and turned back to the man.  
“See you tomorrow.”  
With that, the man left. 

Matsukawa smiled at the pink-haired man’s back... Then frowned realising he never got his name... Matsukawa sighed at his missed opportunity then headed to lock up. It was alright... He could ask him some other time.


	2. Flower and Matsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small insight to Matsukawa and his favourite author

’Not everyone believes in fate, and that is a valid choice, fate has no science and no proof... And yet, what proof do we have that it's not real?’ ~ Flower 

Matsukawa wiped his tears and he closed the amazing book by his favourite author. It was hard to make him cry most of the time but Flower just had... A way with words and really knew how to draw the reader in so much that it felt as if you were experiencing it yourself. Not to mention they were one of the only writers that wrote about lgbtq+ main characters yet they didn’t make it their main feature. It was just a apart of them like it was a part of so many others in the real world. The main parts of their stories was fate and love and over coming challenges together. Flower only had two published books so far but word amongst the fandom had stated they might be writing a third. No one had any idea what it could be about after all flower themselves were a mystery. No one knew their actual name or what they looked like. Even the editor went by an alias: owl. 

Matsukawa was dying to meet this author and tell them how much he loved them. When they published their first book it had inspired him to chase his real dream instead of the dream others wanted for him. It had been a few years since then and a few months ago Flower published this book which had mentioned this part of Japan. It was a quiet part yet in the book was said to hold many stories and fates waiting to be told. It seemed like fate was definitely part of it as when Matsukawa had looked an empty space was available to buy. Then through much hard work, expenses and sleepless nights that space had became Java nice day.   
It had become Matsukawa’s dream come true.   
He was eternally grateful for whoever flower. Whoever they may be.


	3. Another day, another ten coffees...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa begins to worry about Hanamaki who never seems to leave the café and ends up taking him... To get food? Or on a date? Who knows.

Matsukawa looked up as the bell sounded through the shop as someone entered. It was just past noon and the salmon-haired man walked in once again. His eye bags seemed a little more prominent than yesterday as he yawned. He smiled tiredly at Matsu and placed his order then headed to his booth. Where he once again spent his time working all day. It was a little worrying but Matsukawa thought maybe he just enjoyed his work and let him do it… It would be different tomorrow. 

He was wrong. Hanamaki working all day went on for a few more days until Matsukawa grew too concerned for him. He never left his seat to go get proper food. Instead, he settled on eating the bread or cakes the café provided. Not that they weren’t delicious of course it was just… Not healthy. He could of course be eating when he went home but that’s still just one proper meal...

”You're staring at him again, ” Bokuto pointed out as he placed brownies onto the plate for a customer.  
”He never leaves, ” Matsukawa retorted and Bokuto froze.

Bokuto thought about it for a moment... The man came in every day at varying times and ordered. He then sat down in the same booth often ordering more throughout the day until closing time. On the occasions, Bokuto had seen him take a break he was either staring at Matsukawa or on his phone. Actually... He mostly stared at Matsukawa. Bokuto wondered why. It was not news to him that his best friend was attractive but... Maybe the guy was shy? Bokuto smiled to himself as his brain cells thought of a ’brilliant’ plan. 

”If you're so worried, why not ask him out to lunch?” Bokuto nudged his friend a little harder than he meant to.  
Matsukawa stumbled a little and had to place his hands on the counter to stabilise himself then shot a glare at his friend.  
“Yeah, there’s no way I'm doing that.”

***

Hanamaki looked up from his laptop to see the ever so beautiful coffee shop owner standing in front of him minus his apron. It was rather nice to see the cute top he wore underneath. It was a simple black turtleneck with a jean jacket over it, the jacket had quite a few pins on along with cute patches on the back, which made Hanamaki believe he must be leaving.  
”Do you... Wanna get lunch with me?” Matsukawa asked him.  
Hanamaki blinked a few times before realising he was actually talking to him. This absolutely gorgeous being was asking him to lunch? Hanamaki had no idea what to say after all they were practically strangers. Only met about a week ago? Was it a week? Hanamaki had no sense of time recently as he worked on his book... Maybe a break was indeed in order.  
”Sure, I'm Hanamaki by the way, Hanamaki Takahiro, ” Hanamaki introduced himself as he got up to put his belongings away. 

Matsukawa smiled softly to himself as he finally got the beautiful strangers name. Hanamaki Takahiro... It suited him. 

****

Matsukawa and Hanamaki sat a little way away from the café both holding Bentos from a shop nearby as well as one in a bag with some fruit tea for Bokuto. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as they are their meal and Matsukawa often felt the stare of the other man on him.  
”Is there something on my face?” Matsukawa asked confusedly as he turned to look at Hanamaki.

Hanamaki froze slightly after being addressed... Truth be told... Matsukawa did have some rice on his face and Hanamaki had been debating telling him or not. Now given the opportunity wasn’t this a perfect time to do one of those scenes from his books? However he didn’t know whether Matsukawa even liked guys,even if he had the gay flag patch it could just be supportive, or if he’d find it weird plus they were practically strangers... And yet... 

Matsukawa felt a gentle touch on his cheek right beside his lips as Hanamaki leant a little closer. It was quick and yet made the mans cheeks darken, especially when Hanamaki shot him an absolutely adorable smile.  
“Yep! Guess you were saving that rice for later huh?” Hanamaki teased.  
“Well if I was you just ruined my plans,” Matsukawa pretended to be mad about it which only made Hanamaki laugh more. 

Matsukawa could say without a doubt that he liked seeing the man laugh. It gave him a pleasant feeling. It was during this time he remembered what flower had said about fate and he pondered whether... Meeting Hanamaki might be his fate. He believed they would make very good friends… If not more. 

“So the patches are cute,” Hanamaki subtly hinted.  
Was he slightly hoping Matsukawa might explain a few and he might learn more about him during the conversation? Of course he was.  
“You think so?”  
Matsukawa looked at the ones covering his jacket. Honestly he had gotten a lot of them to match with Bokuto and a few of their other friends had them too. It ranged from a cute cat patch, to the gay flag, to a box of macaroons for embarrassing reasons.  
“Yeah! Any stories behind them?” 

Matsukawa thought about his question for a moment… Did he have any stories about them? Well he had the macaroon one but he was not telling a cute guy that story on the first da- Well if you could class this as a date. He hoped it was a date but he wasn’t going to ask.  
“I don’t have stories about my patches much… But I do have a story about this.”  
Matsukawa pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and top to show a rather poorly tattooed alien on his arm. 

Hanamaki’s jaw practically dropped. He never knew Matsukawa had tattoos!? Well it had only been a week and he always wore long sleeves so that was probably why but he didn’t really expect them. Especially one really… Unique. 

“This was the result of a stupid dare my friend told me to do, I had to let him give me a tattoo and well… The result was obvious, honestly I think it’s kind of cute so I won’t get rid of it but I will never tell him that due to the fact it now makes him cringe every time he looks at it.”  
Matsukawa finished his story with a little smirk that showed he was slightly proud of himself for it. It was really cute honestly. 

Hanamaki could see the slight charm in the slightly bad tattoo but the story behind it was obviously quite fun seeing as a happy sparkle was settled in Matsukawa’s eyes.  
“Do you have any tattoos?” Matsukawa suddenly asked making Hanamaki’s small admiration of his gorgeous eyes stop. 

“Oh well… I have a few but there all in places I can’t show you right now.”  
“Guess that’s something to look forward to.”

Matsukawa shot Hanamaki a wink as he said that and Hanamaki felt his cheeks heat up.  
“Sure.” 

The two finished their lunches and took a small stroll around the neighbourhood which Hanamaki had not actually seen much of. He was either writing at the café or at home. Rarely he’d take a trip to the shops nearby. 

“You know, this neighbourhood is quite beautiful,” Hanamaki sighed softly as they passed some cherry blossoms trees which were just now blooming.  
Matsukawa looked at him bewildered seeing as he had assumed Hanamaki lived here longer.  
“Haven’t you lived here awhile?” 

Hanamaki pondered the question for a moment and knew he was right. Honestly Hanamaki didn’t have a good reason as to why he hadn’t seen much of his neighbourhood. The only thing he did mostly was write and before he had found Java nice day he wouldn’t go out daily either. Yet this coffee shop… And its owner, have made him have a good reason to leave his house everyday and honestly his productivity was much better…  
“Yes but… I mostly spend my time writing so I don’t really explore much.” 

Matsukawa stared at the salmon haired male beside him… Hanamaki looked a little sad as he explained his reasoning. Maybe it was also due to the fact he had no one to go with? To be honest Matsukawa had never seen him with anyone else yet. It was always just him in the cafe just working. Matsukawa was slightly concerned for his new found friend…  
Well if he could call him a friend… They did kind of just go on a date unless Hanamaki didn’t class it as a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted but!!! It’s because I’m so excited for the next few I hope you like them <3


	4. Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki does actually have a friend and he’s really great and handsome and pretty and makes great food and-

Hanamaki did in fact have a friend who due to Hanamaki’s lack of going outside had also started bringing food to his home. It was lucky for him he had Akaashi honestly otherwise he’d forget to eat a lot of the time.

Akaashi was his best friend and editor who not only brought him the needed essentials he always forgot to buy but also gave possibly the best advice Hanamaki ever got. 

This was because Hanamaki was quick to throw himself into hopeless love after writing about it so much that he wanted to experience it. Whilst Akaashi was more realistic and didn’t believe in it much but enjoyed the thought of it. Akaashi was sort of there to pull Hanamaki back from being unrealistic and rushing into things. 

Akaashi was quite possibly the most important person Hanamaki had in his life. They were super close and practically family at this point. Hanamaki’s own family wasn’t as… Open to his sexuality as Akaashi’s was. So the Akaashi’s has been there for him more than his own family. 

A knock sounded on Hanamaki’s door and the pink haired male opened it excitedly. There stood the rather professional and handsome man he was happy to call best friend.  
“Hey flower.”


End file.
